One night by HelenSES
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Quiero que quede bien claro que este fanfic NO es mío, su auténtica dueña es HelenSES. Yo sólo lo he traducido, nada más. ¿Qué habría pasado si Escarlata se hubiese despertado antes que Rhett esa noche? ¿Habría sido todo distinto? Escrito bajo el punto de vista de Rhett.


Sólo había dormido durante una hora antes de despertarse. La habitación estaba completamente oscura - tan oscura como el cabello que estaba descuidadamente sobre sus hombros - y por un momento él estaba desorientado. Érase una vez, al parecer, en otra vida, había afirmado esta habitación como la suya, o la de ellos, tal como lo habría afirmado la cama que ahora yacía en lo suyo. Pero ahora, que era sin duda la de ella. Como lo había sido durante los últimos dos años.

Abrió los ojos, tomar un momento para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y cuando por fin pudo descifrar los objetos, ayudado por la luna llena en el cielo que estaba echando iluminación nebulosa a través de las rendijas de los cortinajes, él miró a la bella durmiente que era desnuda a su lado. Se había quedado dormida con su cuerpo curvado hacia él y su mano quedó posesivamente sobre su propia cadera. Atrás quedó el Delilah de un par de horas antes y en su lugar, era una mujer joven, su novia casi niño, mirando pacífica y contenido.

Él estudió su cara durante unos minutos y por un momento él bromeó sí mismo que las comisuras de su boca eran ligeramente hacia arriba - como en una ligera sonrisa. Pero mientras buscaba más difícil, ya no podía estar seguro de que ella estaba sonriendo y si lo era, que debe haber sido porque ella estaba burlando de él.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido la noche anterior? Lo que finalmente le había hecho SNAP? ¿Fue porque finalmente había conseguido en él el hazmerreír de Atlanta haciendo? ¿Fue el tener que verla tan cerca al hombre que realmente amaba, sabiendo que si ella y que el hombre fuera libre, ella se casara con él en un instante? ¿Cómo había odiado esa rubia débil esta noche! Odiaba la forma en que el hombre apenas podía mirarlo, el marido cornudo, y cómo ese hombre apenas podían mirar a su negro pelo, seductora de ojos verdes, la mujer parecía incapaz de dejar de lado, a pesar de que una vez perteneció a la ley a otro hombre - al igual que lo había hecho, de forma intermitente, a través de los últimos diez años. En otra vida, podría haber sido tentado de gritar, retarlo a un duelo, o tal vez podría haber cometido un asesinato a sangre fría. Pero no podía hacer que la señorita Melly viuda y lo patético, cobarde criatura no valía la pena balanceándose desde el cuello para.

Había estado caminando detrás de la orilla cuando se había topado con Archie. "Capitán Butler, siento que es mi deber decirte algo", el ex convicto había tartamudeó, con alegría y con el baile de malicia en sus ojos. Él había escuchado la historia de Archie - o por lo menos había pretendido - pero tan pronto como él había oído las palabras "señor Wilkes" y "Mrs mayordomo" que había conocido lo que el contenido de la historia contendría y la ira se había levantado en su interior . En ese momento del día, sin embargo, había tenido la fuerza de voluntad para decir nada más que dar las gracias a Archie por sus problemas y pasar a casa.

Cuando él llegó a la mansión que había construido para su novia, que casualmente pasó por delante de los criados, silenciar temporalmente las lenguas chismosas, hasta su guarida y la encontró acurrucada bajo las sábanas y la colcha. ¡Qué perra blanca livered estaba. "Levántate", le había exigido, inmune a sus protestas de inocencia. Ella iba a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amante, incluso si tenía que arrastrarla pataleando y gritando. No iba a dejar que arruine el futuro de su amada hija sólo porque ella no tenía el coraje de enfrentar la música. Ella le rogó que, desesperadamente, y por primera vez, había visto verdadero miedo y temor en sus ojos. "Va a ir, aunque tenga que arrastrarte por el cuello», había gritado.

Él había elegido un vestido de seda aguada de color verde jade, corte bajo y con un bullicio ridículo en la espalda para que se lo ponga - un vestido que no es una dama que se precie de Atlanta se considere adecuada para el desgaste. Luego se había atado a ella, deseando un momento que estaba apretando las estancias alrededor de su cuello en lugar de alrededor de su torso.

Habían viajado en silencio para Ivy Street, le temblaban las manos, los puños apretados con fuerza, y al llegar, habían caminado por el sendero hacia el porche. Juntos. Se acordó de la fuerza con que había agarrado el brazo, como si estuviera ganando su fuerza a través de él. De algún modo había logrado tragar su ira durante un par de horas y sonrió, con los dientes apretados, como las diversas damas y caballeros de Atlanta lo había saludado y echó a su esposa una mirada de desprecio a fuego lento. Nunca había conocido a Scarlett aferrarse tan estrechamente con él o quedarse a su lado toda la noche. No había nada de su coqueta coqueta que estaría normalmente presente. Ella apenas dijo una palabra - ni siquiera a la señorita Melly. Había hecho todo el tiempo que habla que sólo había logrado forzar una vaga sonrisa sin vida de vez en cuando. Ella lo había necesitado - él lo sabía. Y si no hubiera sido por su querida hija, que habría obligado a enfrentarse a los leones hambrientos solo y habría deleitado con ella.  
Y luego, cuando finalmente había tenido suficiente de la farsa, del punzón enfermiza que la señorita Melly había servido, de ver la evidencia plena de adoración ciega de la señorita Melly hacia su hermana-en-ley, le había dicho a su esposa que se iban y , después de escoltar a salir de la casita, se había puesto a ella en su carro y enviado a su casa solo, mientras que él había caminado una milla o así para Belle - por una vez sin importarle que lo vio. Él quería emborracharse, sin pensar bebido tanto como para borrar el recuerdo de ella, para purgar la vista de ella con su vestido de puta y su olor y los ojos embriagadores que Dios le ayudara, no podía evitar sentirse hechizado por. Y Belle él y su angustia se había recibido con los brazos abiertos y se había calmado el ceño fruncido como él había protestado contra la injusticia de la broma de un matrimonio. Ella había escuchado ahogar su frustración, lo escuchaba rabia contra de su esposa y de Wilkes comportamiento innoble, mientras bebía disparo tras disparo de whisky antes de que finalmente pried la botella y el vaso lejos de él. "¿Está usted en un deseo de muerte?" ella le había pedido. "No, pero me gustaría que la muerte", le había respondido, y de la mirada asesina en su rostro cuando le había transmitido la historia adúltera, la prostituta no podía bastante averiguar si quería matar a la esposa o su amante, o ambos.

Después de un tiempo, cuando se hizo evidente que el buen corazón analfabeta que no estaba interesada en compartir su cama esa noche, ella le instó a volver a casa.

"Me voy a divorciar de ella", había declarado, cuando se había instalado en un semblante más calmado.

"No puedes, cariño", le había respondido. "Usted tiene a su niño a pensar y, además, nunca he oído hablar de alguien que divorciarse de alguien que todavía aman."

Él la miró, ella que lo conocía mejor que nadie, la que sabía habría muerto por él, que lo había amado durante años de la misma manera que él quería que su esposa le encantará. "Eres muy inteligente, cariño", le había dicho por fin, cuando él la besó en la frente.

Como había caminado hacia la puerta, la mujer escarlata de la ciudad gritó detrás de él: "Ella no se merece como marido."

"Yo no estaba hecho para ser un marido", le había replicado, derrotado, desilusionado, en el limbo.  
Había caminado de vuelta al horror arquitectónico monstruoso que se llama infierno y ella llamó a su casa y cuando él comenzó su ascenso por las escaleras, la puerta del comedor - la tienda de licor mayordomo - estaba tentadoramente abierta. Sólo un trago más, pensó. Una más. Y luego se iría arriba y acostarse en una cama al lado de la cama de su hermosa hija. Por lo menos, me ha dado algo, pensó brevemente, ante la imagen de su asalto en el dormitorio - cuando había sido su dormitorio - amenazando con interrumpir su secreto ansiado hijo - llegó de golpe. Perra-murmuró-. Ella es una perra de primera clase. Se pasó las manos por el pelo grueso, negro, sintiéndose totalmente impotente. Dios, la odio, había dicho poco convincente.

Sólo había estado sentado en el comedor durante algunos minutos antes de que ella hizo su entrada, resplandeciente en el color de un envoltorio que llevaba su nombre. Era obvio que no había esperado a verlo y le divertía que había capturado a salir. "Oren acompañarme, señora Butler," se había burlado y luego verla vacilar, su ira se avivó de nuevo. No habría fría indiferencia noche. "Ven aquí, maldita sea", le había gritado. Por una vez, que iba a estar en control y que no le importaba que no había miedo en su comportamiento. Bueno, pensó mientras se humedeció los labios con malevolencia. He tenido miedo de que durante los últimos diez años.

Él la había obligado a sentarse y escuchar sus divagaciones borrachos antes de que sus acusaciones llegaron demasiado incluso para ella. "Usted es celoso de algo que no puedes entender. Buenas noches", había anunciado, pero que no había terminado con ella todavía. Quería romper ella, hacerle daño, su humilde pero Dios, él quería que ella lo ama, también.

Cuando se levantó de su asiento, lanzando sus cabellos de ébano en el desafío, la soltó y ella salió del comedor y hacia la escalera. Pero entonces, por primera vez desde la noche en que la había abandonado en Rough and Ready, deslizó. Ella parecía tan burlonamente hermosa y ella era su esposa y él podría tenerla si realmente la deseaba. Nunca antes había usado el poder de una mujer - que nunca había necesitado - todos habían caído voluntariamente en su cama o han pagado. Él vio su figura vestida, la bata dibuja bien a través de su cuerpo, delineando sus curvas, su pelo caía descansando sobre sus hombros que, en una época pasada, que había amado a cepillarse cien golpes cada noche. Si no podía tener su corazón, él reclamaría lo que era suyo por derecho y tener su cuerpo. Él ella, su esposa quería.  
sólo van a ser dos en mi cama", le había dicho antes de que la fuerza echó la cabeza hacia él, su boca se cierne sobre ella. Ella parecía asustada. Pero no le importaba. Apretó sus labios a los de ella y la obligó a abrirlos y luego la probó. Se había olvidado de cómo era y su sabor le atornillan en otra acción. "Te quiero," le había murmurado a sí mismo una y otra vez, mientras trataba de obligarlo encima. Él la arrastró a sus pies y comenzó a subir las escaleras, aplastándola contra su pecho. No le importaba si le duele, no le importaba si ella lo odiaría después de esta noche. La tendría en su cama, aunque ella luchó contra él en cada paso del camino. Oyó gritar y luego oyó un gemido ahogado provocan el terror y el dolor antes de que él la puso en el rellano y obligó a su boca sobre la de ella otra vez.

Y entonces, de repente, su cuerpo se relajó y en vez de alejarlo, ella lo arrastraba más cerca. Sintió sus brazos dan vueltas apretado el cuello y cuando él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, sus labios ya estaban separados, como si estuviera esperando, dispuesto. Sus manos fueron sobre sus pechos y trató de deshacer el cierre en la parte superior de la bata antes de que él rompió con impaciencia en ella, desgarrando la tela y los hilos de dispersión y pequeña madre de ojos perla sobre el piso de la felpa carmesí. La levantó de nuevo y se tambaleó hacia la puerta de su habitación, la habitación que había sido desterrado de cuando ella había decidido que no quería tener más hijos y no quería compartir su cama, porque su ardor era demasiado gruesa para su sensibilidad. La abrió con una mano, mientras con la otra mano estaba trabajando abajo sobre su cuerpo, y luego empujó la puerta un poco más y entró en su santuario, antes de que pateó la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

Estaban solos, en la intimidad de la decoración llamativa. La envolvente terciopelo mantendría sus secretos esta noche, pensó, antes de que él la puso contra la pared. Él dejó de besarla por un momento y dejó que sus ojos en el rastrillo ella. No se había atrevido a mirarla de esa manera durante años, con miedo de que ella lo podría decir, miedo de lo que los ojos de los contornos de su cuerpo, su piel luminosa puede hacer con él.

La sintió temblar y le pareció ver sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Por un momento, se preguntó si no le había hecho daño, físicamente, pero luego empezó a ayudarle a quitar la envoltura pesada, que colgaba de sus hombros y sus brazos y atrapado bajo las cuales fue su camisón. Y entonces sacó su cara a la de ella otra vez, y lo besó con avidez y tan febrilmente mientras la besaba. "Dios, te quiero a ti," murmuró una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, porque ya no podía contener en esas tres palabras que él había resuelto que nunca diría hasta que estuvo segura de que diría de nuevo, le susurró en su pelo, "Te quiero." Quería gritar su amor por ella en voz alta, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso. No todavía.  
Miró de nuevo a su forma, protegido por su sencillo camisón y lo apretó contra ella, de repente sintió un deseo irresistible de tocar su piel - y no a través de un escudo algodón. Rara vez había sido vista en su hacer el amor antes de que - a pesar de compartir su cama durante más de un año, había muy pocas veces le permitió quitarse el camisón. Había aprendido que sólo podía obligar a su éxito para eliminar todo su vestido cuando ella había tenido demasiadas copas de champagne o vino. Pero esta noche, no le importaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había tocado, y mucho menos la vio desnudo, que a medida que el recuerdo de su desnudez corría por sus venas empezó a desabrochar los botones en la parte delantera del vestido. Cuando ella no se resistió, lo levantó sobre su cabeza, y ella de repente se encontraba allí, indefensa y temblorosa, desnudo. Ella centró sus ojos verdes de él, esas burlas, esmeralda ojos de zorra que había manipulado los hombres durante toda su vida. Eso lo había manipulado durante casi diez años. "Tú también," le había susurrado con un sutil movimiento de cabeza como él llevó a su boca de nuevo en ella. Se llevó las manos a la camisa y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, le desabrocha, librando su propio pecho de la ropa. Apretó con fuerza contra ella, su cuerpo sigue atrapado contra la pared de terciopelo, sus pechos roce con él, y luego la soltó temporalmente y elimina el resto de su ropa antes de sentir su humedad y la llevó a la cama, con los labios amoratados raramente separado de los suyos.  
Había usado su cuerpo una y otra vez, sin importarle si sus suaves gemidos eran de placer o dolor, hasta que finalmente, en las horas tempranas de la mañana, ambos habían dormido, extremidades entrelazadas, sábanas revueltas, el pelo revuelto.

Cuando se despertó una hora más tarde, se sintió presa del pánico. Escuchó a su suave respiración regular y determinó que no iba a estar despierto durante horas.

¿Qué había dicho? Él no podía recordar. Le dolía la cabeza, pero como su recuerdo borroso se hizo más clara, se acordó de decirle que la amaba. Ni una sola vez o dos veces, pero en varias ocasiones durante la noche. Entre diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, entre besarla y tomar su propio placer de ella. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué diablos había hecho?

¿Había oído alguna de sus declaraciones? Estaba bastante seguro de que él les había dicho en voz demasiado baja para que lo escuchara. Si hubiera hecho daño? Lo había buscado en su cama la noche anterior? Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haber reído de cuento de Archie, como lo había hecho los numerosos murmullos que habían llegado a sus oídos? ¿Por qué había de que todo rumor le parecía más real que cualquiera de los otros? ¿Por qué había maldito duele tanto?

Él la miró una vez más, con la boca todavía ligeramente hacia arriba y luego se retira con cuidado la mano invasora de su cadera y se acercó con cuidado de su cuerpo - lejos de la tentación y más hedonismo. Si él estaba aquí mucho tiempo, él quiere volver a besarla, tocarla, despertarla, tomarla de nuevo. Tenía que alejarse de ella.

Se movió la colcha de su cuerpo desnudo, sacó las piernas alrededor y salió de la cama. Tenía que salir de aquí, por si se despertaba. Porque si ella se despertó y estaba todavía aquí se reía triunfalmente en la cara. ¿No había ella siempre quería que le dijera que la amaba por lo que tenía que por él, por lo que ocupó el poder en su relación cada vez más retorcida y peligrosa?

Caminó rápidamente en dirección a la puerta, donde la ropa - entremezclados con los de ella - estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y él se puso de rodillas y ciegamente sentía por los pantalones y luego su camisa y sus calzoncillos. Se puso los pantalones en forma más rápida y se abrochó para arriba, otro temor inundó a través de él. Si hubiera obligado a sí mismo en ella? Es cierto que había sin duda obligado a darle un beso, pero ... había que ... Dios, debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Por qué había actuado así? ¿Por qué? Debería haberse quedado en la última noche de Belle, la dejó aplacarlo, ella utiliza. Pero él quería a su esposa. Su esposa. Scarlett. El amor de su vida. La única mujer que había amado.

Él puso su camisa y encontró sus dedos temblorosos. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que pensar en qué hacer - de aquí. Iría a Belle. Se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y ella podía aconsejarlo. El bueno de Belle. Ella era tan inteligente como cualquier mujer a la que había conocido y constante también.

De repente, tenía una fuerte sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado. Se volvió y miró a la cama. Él no se había equivocado. Ella lo miraba, su cuerpo curvado, frente a él, en la misma posición que la había dejado, los ojos de su gato brillando en la oscuridad. "Rhett", susurró adormilada. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"


End file.
